Baby on board
by ZanessaTogetherForever
Summary: This story is basically based on the mummy however it has got some extra charaters including Akila and another character that is coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: All of the characters used in this story are not mine including Akila who is my best friend's character ( 1). Also all of the ideas for this story are created by me and my best friend however she has given me permission to use them.

9 months after meeting Imhotep for the second time Evelyn is 7 months pregnant and Rick has unfinished business in Egypt.

"Evelyn I have already told you, please stay out of this one I will only be a couple of days and you need to rest" pleaded Rick.

Evelyn struggled to reply as she knew that either way she would not let Rick go back to Egypt without her.

"Rick please you can't just go without me I need you and you need me" replied Evy.

Rick knew that Evelyn would carry on until she got her own way so he ended the conversation.

Rick woke up with an uneasy feeling of where they were about to go. Gently Rick kissed Evy and left her to sleep. He quietly lifted his bag of guns and went to meet Akila and Ardeth at the door.

"Ok everyone Johnathon is going to look after Evy whilst we are in Egypt so unless anyone has any objections lets go." Said Rick

"Uh excuse me I have an objection! Do you know how hard it is going to be to get Evelyn to stay put when she wakes up" Questioned Johnathon.

Rick ignored him and carried on walking towards the car. Johnathon slammed the door of the house as he went back inside as he was so exasperated.

Evelyn began to stir so Johnathon sat at the end of the bed ready to tell Evy that Rick had gone without her.

"So Evy how was your night?" Stammered Johnathon

"It was fine thank you. So what is it you want to tell me?" replied Evy

"Uh well uh um its well basically Rick has gone with Ardeth and Akila to Egypt and you need to stay here." Explained Johnathon

"What! He promised me! If you think I'm just going to sit here while Rick goes back to Egypt then you don't know me as well as I thought." Shouted Evy

Evy grabbed her coat and headed for the door with Johnathon running to keep up with her. Evy called a taxi and sat by the door.

"Evy please don't go Rick will kill me if he finds out I let you go" said Johnathon

Evy ignored him and began to climb into the taxi.

"Johnathon are you coming or not?" asked Evy impatiently

Johnathon got in beside her and Evy told the man to go to the port where they would try to catch up with Rick and the others. After another half an hour they were pulling up by all the ships. Evy climbed out and began to make her way to the ship that Rick was on.

They approached the ship and climbed up the stairs to the back of the deck where Rick had put the entire luggage including some blankets. She lifted one up and gestured for Johnathon to do the same. They waited under the blankets until the boat started moving. Evelyn peeked through a hole in her blanket and saw that it was night and there was no land to be seen. She looked up and saw Rick, Akila and Ardeth all sitting on some benches about 5 metres away. They were all facing away from her so she quietly got up and made her way towards them. She bent down slightly and whispered in Rick's ear.

"Maybe Johnathon wasn't a good idea to leave me with" She whispered

Rick stood up and turned around immediately seeing a guilty looking Johnathon and a pleased looking Evy.

"Evy what did I tell you!" said Rick

"That I needed rest?" replied Evy

"Yes and I also said that you have to stay put and wait until I get back" said Rick

Evy stepped towards Rick and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to be fine stop worrying I've got all of you haven't I?" soothed Evy

Rick nodded and sat down with Evy on his lap cradling her against him. Akila looked at Johnathon in disbelief as even she thought he would be able to at least keep Evy in London for a couple of days.

Rick looked down and saw that Evy had fallen asleep so he carried her to the makeshift beds they had set up and placed her gently on to one. He kissed her forehead and drew the covers up around her shoulders.

The others followed Rick to the beds and where now getting into bed as well. So Rick gently slid Evy across the bed to make room for him and got into bed as well. He pulled Evy close as he too fell asleep.


	2. The journey to Egypt

Authors note: Just wanted to mention that my best friend also loves Mummy and Evelyn so she wanted to be her in my stories. Just for u Carla xx

Evy was first to wake up so she started making breakfast for everyone. She looked in the bag they had brought with them and found bread and eggs. She fried the eggs and buttered the bread. She neatly placed plates where everyone was sitting last night and dished up the egg sandwiches for everyone to enjoy when they woke up.

Rick opened his eyes to the smell of freshly cooked egg and looked around to see who was responsible to the lovely smell. However he was not happy to see Evy rushing around making sure everything was tidy. He walked over to her and lifted her up into his arms and carried her to her seat next to him.

"Hey I was only tidying!" protested Evy

"I know but you're supposed to be keeping rested not rushing around for us Akila can do that," said Rick

"Hey! What if I'm not the type of person that likes tidying!" said Akila

"Your right I think I know just the person that would love to wash the floor and fold our clothes isn't that right Johnathon..." Said Rick

"Yeah yeah whatever," muttered Johnathon

After everyone had finished eating Evy went off to explore the boat. About 10 minutes had gone passed when Evy screamed. Rick recognised her scream and grabbed his gun. He called out to Evy but there was no reply so he started running. He turned the corner and saw Evy sitting on the floor rocking. She had a misty gaze in her eyes and when Rick gently shook her she didn't respond. He lifted her up and carried her back to the others.

"What happened what's wrong with her?" Akila and Ardeth said in unison.

"I don't know but she won't respond to me," Said Rick

About half an hour later Evy got up and went to go sit where the others were. They were in deep conversation about what had happened to Evy. So they didn't notice that she was now sitting with them.

"I'm fine now it was just another stupid vision," said Evy

Rick turned around and looked at her with a confused expression.

"But what caused you to scream and you don't usually start rocking on the floor something must have scared you," he said.

Evy looked at the floor and immediately everyone could sense that she wasn't telling them something. Akila looked at her questioningly and Ardeth looked as if he was concentrating really hard on something.

"If you must know it was about… Imhotep," Whispered Evy

Everyone looked shocked apart from Rick who got up and went to sit on the floor beside Evy. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"Well he was in a pyramid and he kept saying I will have her I will have her and then I saw him walk towards me and and… it doesn't matter," said Evy

Everyone looked shocked that she had seen Imhotep and that he had risen again. But the only thing that Rick was concerned about was that Evy hadn't finished the story and he didn't know what happened to her. It was getting late and everyone had decided to go to bed as they should be arriving in Egypt in the morning. Only Rick and Evy were still awake so Rick took the opportunity to ask Evy about her vision.

"Evy you know you can tell me anything no matter how horrible it is," said Rick

"I know it's just I feel like if I tell you it might actually come true," replied Evy

"I know it feels like that but I will never let anything happen to you I promise," explained Rick

"Ok well Imhotep walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. When I looked down there was a mark and it said his name on it. Then he started to walk away and I immediately started to follow it was like a chain was attaching me to him. Then he turned around and smiled. The last thing I saw was me falling into the underworld and and…. I never returned," Evy finished.

Tears poured down Evelyn's face as she relived the last moments of her life. Rick hugged and waited until Evy had fallen asleep. Then he got up and went to sit on one of the benches. A cold blast of wind whistled past him making him shiver. That was when he made a vowel to never ever let any harm come to Evy or their baby.

Everyone woke up to the sound of people shouting. When they got up they could see a sandy beach and a small town. They knew that they had arrived in Egypt. Evy started to pack up the beds and gather all of the luggage but Rick took them from her and Akila walked with her to the benches where they sat and talked.

When everything was packed up Rick carried the luggage off of the boat and placed it on the sand then he went back for the horses and led them off of the ship. Finally he helped Evy down the steps and onto the sand where they all sat down and talked about where they were going to go from there now that they knew Imhotep was going to come back to life.


	3. Imhotep's visit

Authors note: This chapter might be shorter and a bit rushed because my best friend really wants to read it so this is for you C xx

Everyone got up after deciding that they would go and do what Rick had to do and wait and see if anything strange happened. They mounted there horses and began riding through the streets. People all around them where giving the glares and shouting comments like you brought this upon us Imhotep's risen again it's all your fault Princess Nefertiti. Evy couldn't help feeling down as the comments rattled through her. All she could think was that means Imhotep has risen and he's waiting for me.

"Rick I think I am going to go to the hotel where we are going to be staying you go ahead I'll be fine," said Evy

"Ok but stay in the room and don't go anywhere until I'm back," replied Rick

Rick lent over to Evy's horse and kissed her. Everyone carried on while Evy turned round and went to the hotel. She arrived at the hotel and gave the receptionist there receipt. The receptionist gave her the key and went on doing whatever she was doing before Evy had disturbed her. She walked up the stairs to her and Rick's room and unlocked the door. As she opened the door a cold gust of wind flew past her just like what happened to Rick on the boat.

Evy went straight to the window and shut it firmly. Then she went over to the small wardrobe and hung up all of Rick's clothes and her clothes. Rick had as usual brought his white shirts and brown jacket. She sighed and went over to sit on the bed. All of a sudden she felt really sleepy so decided to have a little sleep until the others got back.

After about half an hour, Evy woke up to the sound of the door opening. She looked around but it was dark outside so she couldn't see anything. Rick and the others hadn't returned yet which made her a bit uneasy. Her vision began to get clearer just as Imhotep stepped around the corner. She gasped and grabbed her gun. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it and that it was all a very bad dream. She pinched herself to make sure but the pain was there. Imhotep had risen and he had found her.

"لقد وجدت لك الأميرة نفرتيتي والآن سوف تكون الألغام إلى الأبد," said Imhotep

(I have found you Princess Nefertiti and now you will be mine for eternity)

Evy shuddered at the thought of belonging to Imhotep and never seeing Rick again. Imhotep stepped closer and Evy drew her gun in a defensive position. He continued to move closer until he was just a few footsteps away from her. Evy screamed and pulled the covers over her head.

Meanwhile Rick, Johnathon, Ardeth and Akila where all returning to their horses when Akila felt a sudden pain in her head. She fell to the floor. Ardeth and Rick ran to her and tried to see if she was ok but she was unresponsive. After about 5 minutes Akila woke up and found herself lying in Ardeth's arms. She looked around and saw that they were already making their way to the hotel. She looked up at Ardeth and elbowed him in the side. He looked down and saw Akila glaring at him.

"Do you think you can put me down now," she asked

"Oh yes sorry," he replied

"Hey Akila care to explain what that was about," said Rick

"Oh my god, I remember now a sudden pain just went through my head and then I saw Evy she was just lying there totally out cold she wasn't moving and Imhotep was standing over her just watching," said Akila

Ricks face went from calm to mad and anxious all in a matter of seconds. He ordered his horse to go full speed and the others did the same with their horses. It took about 15 minutes to get to the hotel. Rick jumped of his horse and ran for the doors. He ran up the stairs two steps at a time until he got to the door Evy was in. He signalled for the others to join him and smashed the door open. The first thing he saw was Imhotep leaning over Evy. She was unconscious and looked as if she had been chucked to the floor. Imhotep turned around with a grin on his face.

"What can I say there was a fight and she didn't come off too well, don't worry she's still alive," Imhotep said.


	4. Imhotep vanishes

Authors note: Sorry if there's a lot of talking in this chapter. Let's just say that there is a lot of explaining about previous events.

Ricks anger started boiling to the point that he was about to explode. Rick signalled to the others to crowd round Imhotep and prepare to fight him. When he turned around to Rick and said…

"When Evy wakes up tell her I will be waiting for her,"

Then he was gone. Rick looked all around but couldn't find him anywhere. Rick gently picked Evy up who was still unconscious. He placed her on one of the two seated couch while Ardeth and Akila took the other one. Johnathon sat in the single seat. Finally Rick sat on the arm of the chair Evy was lying on.

Everyone was silently waiting for Evy to wake up so that she could tell them what had happened. Evy suddenly shot up and screamed. She grabbed the gun that was still in her pocket and began waving it around in all directions. She looked at Rick but all she could see was Imhotep. Evy's finger flexed as if she was going to pull the trigger. Rick dived behind the sofa.

"That was close," he said

Rick got back up and started walking towards Evy very slowly.

"Evy come on put the gun down at least tell me what I've done before making any rash decisions," said Rick

Evy's vision suddenly cleared and all she could see was her gun pointing at Rick. She dropped the gun and stammered backwards completely shocked at what she was about to do. Rick kicked the gun towards Ardeth who grabbed it and slid it into the bag with all the other weapons. Then he pulled Evy close and gave her a hug.

Evy started sobbing as she remembered what had happened with her and Imhotep. Rick looked Akila as if to say do something useful when she sat down on the couch and hid her face in her hands. Ardeth sat down beside her and glanced down at her.

"Akila what's wrong?" Ardeth asked

She looked up and Ardeth could immediately see that she was in pain. He looked at Rick who then looked at Akila then back to Evy. Evy had stopped crying and was now just standing in Ricks arms. Rick lowered Evy down so that she was sitting on the couch. Then her walked over to Akila.

"Akila just tell us what's wrong," said Rick

"It's just I can feel when some ones in pain and someone is clearly in pain but I don't know who," replied Akila

Rick glanced towards Evy. She was sitting on the sofa with a strange look in her eyes half between what she usually looks like when she has a flash back and pain. He put two and two together. He went back over to Evy.

"Rick how did he find me… why now… why me… how did you know?" Evy asked

"I knew because of Akila," Rick replied

"How did she know I don't understand," whispered Evy

"Today when we were just coming out of the place Rick had to go I fell to the floor because I could feel that something was wrong and that someone was in pain. Then I saw you on the floor, you were unconscious and Imhotep was just watching you. Then when I came around I knew immediately that I had to warn everyone and try and save you," Akila said

Evy stared at Akila in pure shock as she realised that she wasn't the only one that could have visions of some sort. Evy looked around and saw that everyone was safe and for the first time that day she felt calm and safe in Rick's arms.

It was getting late so they all decided to go to bed to get ready for what the day had in store for them tomorrow. Evy fell asleep in Rick's arms but Akila couldn't sleep she was too busy trying to sort out how she had the power to sense pain and when things were wrong. After a while she drifted to sleep.

Evy woke up to the sound of someone moving around the hotel room. She nudged Rick who looked at her questioningly.

"I think some ones in our room," she whispered

Rick grabbed his gun and looked around the room. The door moved and out stepped Johnathon.

"Oh my god Johnathon I could have killed you. What the hell are you doing!" shouted Rick

Evy got up and walked towards Johnathon. She knocked him round the back of the head lightly whilst saying…

"Johnathon you nearly gave me a heart attack, never do that again,"

Johnathon didn't even flinch and didn't say anything. That was when Evy noticed that his eyes were closed.

"Ha our friend Johnathon is a sleep walker. Who knew," Rick said

Evy looked at him disapprovingly whilst trying to steer Johnathon back to his own bedroom. Rick grabbed one of his arms and pulled him to his bedroom where they closed the door and left him standing in the middle of his bedroom. Then they went through to the living room. Evy had gotten over what had happened the day before and was now looking forward to what the day might bring.

They sat on the couch in each other's arms until everyone started to filter into the living room. Then Akila and Evy went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Evy leaned against the counter and looked at Akila. Akila turned around and saw Evy looking at her.

"When are you going to tell him you love him?" asked Evy

Akila immediately blushed.

"What do you mean," Akila stammered

"I've seen the way you look at Ardeth, you should just tell him because I am pretty sure he feels the same way," said Evy

"He does?" asked Akila

"Yep he does," replied Evy

Akila felt a warm feeling cover her body as she thought about telling Ardeth that she loved him. Evy and Akila brought the breakfast through to the living room and everyone immediately began eating as no one had had anything to eat since lunch the other day.

Akila got up to go and put her empty plate in the kitchen and Ardeth followed.

"Akila I have got something to tell you," Ardeth said


	5. Finding love

Chapter 5

Authors Note: My best friend decided to write the opening of my story so thanks C. It saves me having to think of a brilliant opening: D Thanks C. I hope you all think this chapter is ok because I am kind of not feeling well whilst writing this.

Akila felt her heart skip a beat as her and Ardeth stood alone in the kitchen. She saw Evelyn giving her a grin as they were walking into the kitchen. Ardeth had a nervous look on his face which made Akila worry. She looked at the floor while fiddling with the edge of her jacket.

"I've felt like this for a while now but I didn't know how to tell you until a friend of mine said to just go for it so here it is. Akila …I," he took a deep breath "I love you,"

Akila looked up with shock at what she just heard. Then slowly she smiled.

"I love you too," she replied

Ardeth walked over to her and gently kissed her. Evy came into the room with a smug look on her face, Akila gave her a warning look as if to say don't say a word. Evy put her hands up in surrender and left the kitchen. As soon as she got out of the room she told Rick.

"Ardeth and Akila are in love and I think they are an item now," she said

"Wow I didn't even noticed how they were being round each other," replied Rick

Akila and Ardeth walked out of the kitchen hand in hand. They made their way to the door whilst symboling for them to follow. They had finally made the decision to go and find Imhotep before they found them again.

As they were just about to come into view of the pyramid and gigantic wave of sand started to form. They knew that this was Imhotep's way of saying that he is glad we have come. Ardeth jumped down from his horse and so did Akila. Ardeth protected her by keeping her close and shielded from the fast coming sand. Rick did the same to me making sure that neither I nor the baby got hurt.

Eventually the wave of sand disappeared and we were all able to get up and get back on our horses. They carried on riding until they were at the opening of the pyramid. As Evy got down she felt this sharp pain in her stomach like someone was kicking her from the inside. Then it dawned on her that it was just the little person inside of her telling her that it wanted to come out soon. Evy nudged Rick and he turned around immediately wondering what was wrong.

"It kicked me, I think it's going to be a little fighter like you," Evy told him

"Wow does that mean that he's nearly fully developed," he asked

"Well I think it means that it's nearly ready to come into this scary world," she said

They were now walking down a dark corridor with Rick, Ardeth and Johnathan holding the fire torches. They entered the main area of the cage and they immediately saw Imhotep standing on the other side of the room.

"What do you want Imhotep?" Rick shouted

"You know what I want! I want Princess Nefertiti," replied Imhotep

"Well I'm sorry but you are never going to have her," Rick said

"Then I am also sorry but I am just going to have to take her from you," Imhotep answered

Rick, Johnathan, Akila and Ardeth all positioned themselves around Evy and carefully watched as Imhotep walked towards them. Rick reluctantly gave Evy her Sais and kissed her on the cheek. Then he ran at Imhotep and threw a punch at him. Imhotep dodged him and threw him back against a pillar. Then Ardeth swung a punch and caught him right in the gut her pulled back for just a second. But long enough for Evy to aim one of her Sais at his back and throw it. He hurled backwards in agony before taking the Sai out of his back. He threw it back at her but she ducked and it hit the wall instead.

Evy felt another sharp pain in her stomach and this time it made her want to scream. She knelt down to the floor and placed her hand on the pillar. Rick looked at her and wondered if he would be able to get to her before Imhotep. Imhotep took advantage of Rick being distracted and grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him up in the air. He grabbed hold of the pillar and swung back around hitting Imhotep with so much force that he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

Rick ran to Evy and stroked the hair that had falling out of place and put it behind her ear.

"Evy what's wrong," he whispered

"It's nothing it's just fidgeting that's all," she replied

Now that Rick new she was alright he pulled out his gun and continued fighting. Ardeth ran over to Rick as they prepared to close in on Imhotep. Akila and Johnathan took the other side and began closing in around Imhotep as well. Imhotep, who could see that he was surrounded, tried to create a diversion by throwing a beetle in Evy's direction. She saw it coming and jumped up. She screamed and began running in the opposite direction to where the beetle was. Rick saw what had happened and shot the beetle which had been thrown at Evy.

Rick looked back at Imhotep and they all began shooting. He began to push the floor up so that there was now a large crack in the floor. Akila and Johnathan had been split off from the rest of the group who were now on the opposite side of the crack. He smiled and began to walk towards Akila who looked completely shocked that there was now a hole in the floor.

That is when Evy's water breaks.


	6. A new member!

Authors note: The part about Evy's pregnancy was actually created by my friend as I didn't know what to put for that part. So thx C xxx

No one noticed that Evy had gone into labour until Evy herself looked down. At first she thought omg I have wet myself bet then it hit her.

"Oh... My … God! Rick! I've gone into labour!" Evy shouted

Rick turned around in shock at Evy's worried face. He looked back at Imhotep who looked equally as shocked. Then he looked at Akila and mouthed the words Help Me! She looked back and signalled for him to distract Imhotep while she gets to the other side. Rick threw a sword at Imhotep and sliced his arm. Imhotep's face went from shock to pure anger.

Akila saw that this was her chance to get to Evy when Johnathan stopped her.

"Akila you can't just leave me here!" said Johnathan

"Oh grow up you can look after yourself!" she shouted

Akila leaped over the gap in the floor and grabbed hold of the pillar to stop herself from falling backwards. Then she ran over to Evy. Rick had managed to get close enough to Imhotep to be able to knock him out with fallen brick.

IT was 3 hours of hell as Evy screamed.

Akila held the baby in her hands as she cut the umbilical cord with her dagger. She showed the happy parents there new child and Evy and Rick saw a beautiful baby girl with peachy cheeks and little dark fluffy hairs on her head. Akila gave the baby to Evy as Rick looked at the baby with love.

Rick helped Evy up and walked with her and the baby to the opening of the pyramid. Where he then lifted Evy onto his horse and got on behind her. Evy had the baby wrapped in a blanket and was now cradling her in her arms. Akila held the reins of Evy's horse as she followed on her horse.

As soon as they got back to the hotel Evy went to the kitchen to see if there was any food she could eat. She found an apple and began eating that as the others settled into the lounge. She un-wrapped the blanket around the baby and put her first nappy on. Then she got the light pink baby grow she had packed and put it on her.

Evy decided to go to bed as she was so worn out after giving birth. She settled the baby down in her cot by the bed and got into her bed. She immediately fell asleep and began to dream about the wonderful adventures they were all going to have.

Evy woke up to the sound of pans clattering and the smell of smoke radiating through the hotel apartment. She jumped up and saw that the baby wasn't there. She ran to the kitchen and began coughing as the smoke got thicker.

"What the hell is going on!" she shouted

Johnathan appeared from within the smoke with a guilty face.

"Well Rick told me to make a nice breakfast for everyone while he had a cuddle with the baby and I kind of burnt the pancakes," Johnathan said

Evy looked up at the ceiling and just as she did a pancake fell of the ceiling and landed on her face. She looked up at Johnathan with a glare that could kill anyone in a second. He ran out of the kitchen before she was able to grab a pan and throw it at him. She calmed down and began to clean everything up.

Once everything was clean and tidy, she set about making eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms and hash browns. Everyone in the lounge began wondering as they smelt the delicious scent. Rick was last to get in the room but he was not at all happy to see that Evy was the one cooking.

"Johnathan I thought I said that you should make breakfast as a surprise for Evy. Not Evy make the breakfast for all of us!" Rick said

"Don't worry Rick I don't mind and at least now the hotel hasn't burnt down," replied Evy

They all began to eat there breakfast as Evy fed the baby whilst nibbling a piece of bacon.

"Wow Evy you sure know how to make a lovely breakfast," Akila said whilst raising her eyebrow at Johnathan

"Yeah, yeah alright thank you Evy for this great breakfast," Johnathan muttered

Evy smiled as everyone cracked up laughing. Johnathan blushed and went to put his plate away whilst muttering to himself. Evy got up and went to the phone. She dialled home and waited.

"Hi Mum! I haven't heard from you from ages apart from the postcard you sent. I thought you were all dead," Alex said

"Aww! Sorry Alex we have been really busy. I have got some really good news though," Evy replied

"What kind of news, is Imhotep gone now?" asked Alex

"No he's not gone yet we still have to figure that one out, the actually news is that you now have a beautiful baby sister," Evy said

"Wow I can't wait to see her, how big is she?" he asked

"Well she's still pretty small but she has definitely grown since the day she was born," Evy replied

"Anyway I have got to go we have more things to do today like try and get rid of Imhotep, so I will talk to you later," Evy explained.

"Ok talk to you soon mum! Love you!" Alex said before putting down the phone.

Evy felt the tears against her cheeks as she thought back to the last time she saw Alex. Rick walked in and saw that Evy was crying. He immediately went to her said and asked her what was wrong.

"I just miss Alex we haven't seen him in such a long time," Evy whispered

Rick hugged Evy and kissed her gently.

"We will see him soon," Rick soothed

Evy walked outside with Rick to where the others were standing.

"Rick I think I have a name for our beautiful girl!" said Evy


	7. Wht is Evy doing?

Authors note: This chapter is helped by BAE because she's round my house.

Rick put his arms around Evy's and looked at her expectantly. She looked down at her sweet little girl and smiled at everyone and drew in a breath. She waited to leave them all in suspense when Akila suddenly burst.

"Please don't do it Evy, you know I hate suspense," Akila pleaded

Evy giggled as she saw everyone's waiting expressions.

"You know I think I will tell you later," Evy laughed

She walked down the road with everyone running after.

"Evy you can't just leave it like that! You have to tell us what name you have picked!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Evy just kept of walking until she got to her horse where she climbed up and settle her girl on her lap then began to make the horse walk on. Rick leaped onto his horse and made it run to catch Evy up, as did everyone else. Once they had caught Evy up the all looked at her with distraught faces.

"Guy's it's just a name surely can't it wait?" Evy laughed

The others agreed but everyone once and a while someone would mutter something like this is torture that's what it is. This would make Evy laugh even more. They arrived at the baby sitting service with plenty of time. They entered the small building a saw a lovely little desk area and a cute little play pen where there were already some little children running around and having fun. Evy looked down and saw the her baby was trying to get out of her hands and go towards the play pen so she saw a little pile of cushions and blankets and set up a little area for her. Then she gently laid her down on the soft blankets and kissed her on the forehead. She then got up and walked out.

As she got out into the fresh air the tears started to spill over her cheeks as she thought about leaving her two day's old baby in the hands of someone she doesn't really know. But then she thought that at least it was better than her being there when they try to destroy Imhotep. Rick walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug as he stroked her cheek.

"She's going to be fine, we will only be gone for a couple of hours," Rick soothed

Evy drew in a deep breath and smiled. She knew that she was being silly and that her little baby was going to be just fine.

Suddenly from over the sand she saw a large shape forming. To her disgust she saw the face that had haunted her dreams from the moment she laid eyes on him. It was Imhotep in his sand form. Evy nudged Rick as he focused on the growing sand storm.

"Looks like we are going to battle it out, you ready?" he asked

"Always," Evy replied

"Copy that," Akila said

"Right back at ya," Ardeth called

Only Johnathan didn't reply as he was already in a crouch with his head in his hands. They got off their horses and braced themselves for the impact but it never came. Slowly Evy opened her eyes and saw Imhotep standing over her. She fought the urge to scream but instead focused on trying to grab her Sais which was only attached to her belt. She finally got them and held them up in a defensive position. He moved towards her as Rick opened his eyes and saw what was happening. He grabbed hold over Imhotep's arm and twisted it so that it was behind his back. Imhotep got his other hand and grabbed Rick. He threw him across the sand and he landed on Ardeth who got pushed down as he felt the weight of Rick push against him.

Akila ran at Imhotep and just as he was about to throw her she flipped into the air and jumped over him slicing off his hand. She picked up his hand and threw it a few metres away. Ardeth looked at her with admiration as he saw what she did. Akila picked up her sword again and proceeded to circle Imhotep. Suddenly Evy felt a strong power ripple through her blood. She looked up at Imhotep and felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

She walked up to Imhotep and he smiled. Everyone stood still shocked at what she was doing. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him. Rick looked utterly heart broken.

"Someone stop her, she doesn't know what she's doing! Rick shouted

Imhotep put his arm around her waist and kissed her again. Rick ran at Imhotep and Evy turned around to face him. She had an evil look in her eyes. She raised her Sais against Rick. Rick backed away as he knew he would never be able to fight her. Akila walked forward and drew her sword.

"It's alright Rick I won't hurt her," Akila said

Evy walked up to her and Akila stepped forward. They began swinging their swords at each other. Evy brought her weapon down on Akila. But Akila twisted her sword underneath Evy's Sai and flicked it out of her hands it landed by Ricks feet. Evy glared at Akila whilst looking towards her Sai. Imhotep saw that Evy was losing so he used his powers to lift her off the ground. She was now floating on her back in the air.

Rick looked at Imhotep as if he was crazy. Imhotep just smiled wickedly.

"You will stop fighting or she will find her end," Imhotep shouted


	8. Sabella

Authors note: Sorry that this chapter is really short but I had to finish it to let Carla read it as a bed time story. The next chapter will be longer and more adventurous.

Rick looked up at Evy who was just lying there. He stepped back and dropped his weapon. The others did too. Imhotep lowered Evy down to the ground and made her stand behind him. Rick looked at Evy and mouthed I love you. Evy began to feel really confused and stepped forward but Imhotep turned around and looked at her. She immediately stopped and stepped back.

"At least let me say something to her before we leave," Rick asked

"Fine but make it quick," Imhotep replied

Rick walked up to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Evy I know that you still love me. I know that he has you under a spell. I will get you back I am not going anywhere. I love you! Evy I love you!" Rick whispered

Recognition fluttered in Evy's eyes as she fell to the floor. Imhotep looked at Rick with amazement. Nobody had ever been able to break one of his spells. Then he realised how strong Rick and Evy's love really was. He decided to leave and think of a new plan to make Evy his for all eternity. He disappeared in a flash of light.

Rick kneeled next to Evy and lifted her into his arms. He walked back to Ardeth and Akila. They looked at Evy with relief that she was alright. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Rick in confusion. She didn't remember any of what had happened and Rick realised this. He just held her tight as he got up onto his horse. They rode there horses back to the babysitting service in silent. Rick had filled her in on what had happened when she was under Imhotep's power. She shuddered at the thought of kissing Imhotep again. Rick smiled and brushed her hair behind her eyes.

"I didn't think you liked kissing Imhotep," Rick joked

"Yeah well neither did I," Evy laughed

Rick laughed as he got down off his horse. They walked into the Babysitting place and Rick went to pay at the desk while Evy went and picked up her little baby. She hugged her tight and walked back over to Rick. Once he had finished paying they walked back out to the horses. There was a note on Evy's horse that said that Akila and Ardeth had gone on ahead to the hotel. Evy laughed at the note and handed it to Rick.

"I always knew that they were impatient, but somehow I don't think that's the reason. Maybe they got fed up of us," Evy said

"Nah I'm pretty sure they just got bored and decided to go ahead," Rick replied

They got up onto their horses and began to ride back to the hotel. It was well past ten when they got back to the hotel and the little one was already sleeping. They tiptoed up the stairs so that they didn't wake any of the others. Once they were settled and were in bed Evy whispered to Rick

"Rick I think the name of our precious daughter should be…Sabella (pronounced sah-bella) it means blessed child," Evy whispered

Rick smiled "It's beautiful, of course she should be called Sabella.

Rick and Evy went to sleep dreaming about spending time with Alex and Sabella. When they woke up they heard crying. Evy jumped up and ran to Sabella's cot. She looked at Sabella and smiled. To her astonishment Sabella smiled back.

"Rick!" she shouted

Rick ran to her and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Rick she just smiled at me," Evy smiled

"Wow that's incredible, well done Sabella," Rick praised

Rick and Evy wondered into the living room and immediately saw Akila and Ardeth snuggled together on the sofa.

"Hi Guys!" Evy shouted

Akila and Ardeth both jumped up and glared at them. Rick and Evy both laughed. Johnathan stammered into the living room smelling of Liquor. (Just for you Carla).


End file.
